Serpent
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Day 5 of CoLu Week! Serpent! Cobra helps Lucy get over her fear of snakes with the help of their daughter and her new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 6 of CoLu Week 2017! Hope that everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Serpent

Chapter 1

"Chumana, what are you up to?" Cobra stated, watching as his daughter jumped a mile at the sound of her nickname. He waited as she shifted some things around in her top drawer before turning to face him. Her eight year old body shielding the top drawer from his view while giving him an innocent look.

"I'm not doing anything Papa." She muttered, not quit meeting his gaze and causing him to hum before slowly approaching her.

"Lilith, you know better than to lie to me." He stated, crouching down so he could tilt her chin up so she had no choice but to meet his gaze. Nearly smirking when she puffed out her cheeks and held his gaze. Her soul going quiet, a tell tale sign that she was indeed hiding something from him. It was an annoying defense that she had somehow developed, which prevented him from finding out what he wanted with Soul Listening. He was proud and annoyed that she had discovered that ability, but at the moment more annoyed than proud.

"Lilith." He muttered, raising an eyebrow as she shifted and knew that he had won when she gave a sigh and stepped to the side.

"Just hear me out! He was all alone on the edge of town, and some mean boys were throwing rocks at him! He got hurt, so I thought I could take care of him! Please don't make me get rid of Pit!" She rushed out, causing him to push aside one of her shirts in the drawer and blink at the small animal she had rescued. While most kids would have taken in a bird, stray cat or dog, his daughter had decided to take in a small brown and black garden snake. He was so damn proud! However, he knew that Lucy wouldn't be thrilled.

"Chumana, I know you want to help...Pit? But, you know your mother is terrified of snakes." He muttered, hating how her gaze lowered and her small hands tightened into fits.

"But..Maybe I can just keep him away from Momma. She doesn't have to know." She muttered, shifting closer and rubbing her finger over the little snake's head, which she had actually wrapped in a small bandage. No doubt from where one of the rocks clipped him. Cobra gave a sigh, hating that he was in one of those positions where he rather had to face his mate's wrath for allowing a snake into the house, or deal with the fact that his precious little snake maiden was crestfallen that she couldn't take care of her new friend.

Staring at his daughter and the snake, he felt his resolve disappearing as the snake actually reached up and flicked his tongue over his daughter's finger. Before moving closer to her touch. Damn, there was no way he could make them part, it was almost like seeing how he and Cubellios reacted during the Tower.

With a deep sigh, he placed a hand on his daughter's head. Knowing that when Lucy did discover everything, shit was going to hit the fan. However, hopefully he could get his mate to understand why this meant so much to Lilith, and to him.

"Just make sure he stays out of Moms sight for now. We'll figure something out." He muttered, watching as her magenta colored eyes lit up before she pounced on him. Wrapping her small arms around his neck and clinging tightly.

"Thank you Papa!" She squealed, before moving back to the dresser and cooing down at her new friend. He couldn't help but to smile before straightening and crossing his arms.

"Also, you have to take proper care of him. Meaning you have to research..."

"I already have some slugs, crickets, and small frogs that he seem to enjoy. And in the back corner is a small water bowl." She interrupted, picking her friend up to let him twist around her wrist before lowering her face to his. Cobra watched closely, knowing that if the snake showed any sign of aggression then he would have no choice but to set it loose, or kill it. Only to relax as he actually heard small chirping like noises from the animal's soul before it's tongue brushed across his daughter's nose. Causing her to giggle and hold the snake closer to her body.

With a smile, he gave a nod before turning around. His daughter and her pet snake would be just fine together. Now it was only a matter of making Lucy see that, or seeing if he would be sleeping on the couch for a long time while the woman tried to convince their child that a snake wasn't the best pet. Giving a small scowl, he headed to the kitchen to start on supper for him and his daughter.

* * *

Lucy knew that something was up the moment she got home and Cobra seemed to hesitate on something. Only to push the thought to the back of her mind when Lilith came into the room and tackled her around the waist for a hug.

"Welcome home Momma! Was the mission with Uncle Natsu fun?" She asked, causing her to ruffle her daughter's maroon colored hair before bending down and pressing a kiss to her tan cheeks.

"Loads, and for once he didn't destroy anything so rent is actually paid." Lucy chirped, and gave a hum as Cobra moved over to greet her with a kiss.

"So, wanna tell me what you two are trying to hide from me?" She asked once they parted, and knew that it was true the moment Cobra winced before shifting.

"Wouldn't you like something to eat?" He asked, no doubt trying to change the subject and she crossed her arms before giving him a pointed look. Watching as he gave a sigh before rubbing the back of his head and gave a nod to their daughter, who quickly scampered off.

"Look, maybe you should have some coffee or tea or..."

"I already ate at the guild, Cobra. What is going on?" She asked, a feeling of trepidation coming over her as he shifted before raising his hands.

"Just...Hear me and Lilith out, alright. I'll explain. You see, Lilith ran across some boys abusing an animal. So, she stepped in and got them to stop while also bringing the animal home to take care of. I think it would be a good idea to let her keep it! She will learn excellent care taking skills, and already it has imprinted on her." He stated, pausing for a moment to no doubt gauge her reaction.

Lucy thought a moment. It didn't really seem like that big of a deal. Hell, she had done the same thing time and again when she was a child. Every child decided to care for a wounded animal at some point. It wasn't a surprise that Lilith would do the same, especially since she truly loved animals. No doubt the bird, mouse, cat, or dog would be fine under her care. So what was the big deal?

"Well...It's not any of those animals." Cobra muttered, no doubt reading her soul carefully. She blinked as she stared at him before narrowing her gaze.

"Baby fox?"

"No."

"Baby wild cat?"

"No."

"Baby wolf?"

"No."

"Damnit Cobra, what the hell is it?" She hissed out, watching as he winced slightly before giving a sigh. She hadn't thought it would be such a wild animal! If it was something crazy dangerous then maybe they should give it over to an animal caretaker.

"Momma. Meet Pit." Lilith suddenly stated, hoisted a small, scaly, slimy, brown and black snake up to her. Lucy felt her blood run cold before she gave a small squeak and jumped back. Her body trembling as she watched slight pain enter her daughter's eyes before she nuzzled the slithery serpent close to her body.

A look up at Cobra told her all that she needed to know. He had their daughter's back in this one. Not hers! Inhaling deeply, she met Lilith's gaze, intending on telling her that she couldn't keep it because snakes weren't meant to be pets. Only to glare up at Cobra when he cleared his throat, frowning when she saw him shake his head before giving her a pointed look. It clicked.

Cobra had Cubellios when he had been in the Tower. Of course it had been Kinana under a spell, but she still had been a snake. His snake. And now his daughter had protected one, and wished to keep it. Oh Mavis, there wasn't a way to win this one.

"F..Fine. P..Pit can stay, but you have to make sure he doesn't scare Mommy. Alright?" She asked, already feeling goosebumps litter her skin when Lilith beamed and Cobra relaxed some.

"I promise, you'll hardly know he is here. Thank you Momma!" Lilith squealed, jumping toward her and wrapping her in a hug. She could only tense and keep her gaze on the snake that was still wrapped around her daughter's wrist. Giving her a quick pat before she ran back off to her room, and released her breath once she was gone.

"You took that better than I thought. Not to mention I was for sure you'd have me sleeping on the couch tonight." Cobra muttered, stepping forward but froze when she pinned him with a glare.

"Oh, you are on the couch." She hissed, watching as he gave a sigh of defeat but nodded all the same. But brought his gaze up to give a little smirk of his own.

"You know, I also decided to help you get over your fear of snakes with this." He stated, causing her to feel the blood drain from her face before he gave a smile and waved.

"I better go make the couch more comfy. From your expression, I'm going to be sleeping on it all week."

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed! Also, *Chumana is a nickname meaning Snake/Serpent Maiden. Thought Cobra could use a nickname for his daughter, and found it appropriate :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Serpent! Hope that everyone enjoys! Might turn this one into a little series, don't know. As for now this is the final chapter, but I will be keeping it open for a story. Until I decide!**

* * *

Serpent

Chapter 2

Lucy winced as she saw Lilith showing Pit to her friends. Natsu's daughter, Nova, was beaming as she slowly stroked the scaly head, all the while Natsu watching with a similar smile on his face. Crystal on the other hand seemed indifferent, but there was a spark in her eye that told of her excitement of the creature, making Gray smile over her shoulder.

Honestly, wasn't it suppose to be in females nature to be afraid of snakes? Yet she was easily being upstaged by her daughter, and her friends daughters. It wasn't that she didn't want to get over her fear of the scaly, little beasts, but she just couldn't figure out how about doing it.

"I've already told you. Try holding.."

"I'm _not_ holding the snake." She hissed, her gaze moving to her mate who smirked before shaking his head.

"Why are you afraid of them? Is it the way they feel or move?" He asked, causing her to sigh before giving a shrug.

"Both, neither...I don't know!" She whined, slouching as she watched Lilith raise the snake so Bisca could take a closer look at him. She was fine with her daughter caring for the slithery beast, but she wished that she could join in with her and Cobra's enjoyment. However, just thinking of those slimy scales touching her...

A shiver raced through her before a shift from Cobra caused her to look up at him. He was staring at her in slight surprise before raising a hand to her. She frowned as she noticed that he had activated his dragon force, causing purple scales to appear on his arm.

"Touch." He commanded, and she traced the familiar scales without problem.

"Wanna tell me what..."

"Chumana! Bring Pit over." He called, causing her to tense and clench onto his scale covered arm.

"Cobra!"

"Stay put, Bright Eyes. I'm gonna show you something." He muttered, and she bit her bottom lip before casting a wary gaze on her approaching daughter and snake that she held.

"Papa?" Lilith asked, and Lucy watched with a slight pain in her chest as Cobra gave a smirk and held out his other scaled hand for the snake. She watched as the snake easily slid into Cobra's palm before twisting around his wrist. Only to jump when he started to move his hand closer to her.

"Stay still." He stated, before touching the back of his scale hand to the top of hers and caught her gaze.

"What?" She asked, when he gave a smirk and pulled his hand away.

"Look down."

She did as he said, and stilled as she saw the snake resting easy along her arm, it's small little tongue flicking against her arm. She had thought that Cobra had been brushing his thumb against her, but it had been the snake...

"Don't suddenly freak out. Pit isn't harming you. Now, does his scales feel differently than mine?" He asked, causing her to blink before looking back up at him. She hadn't even felt a difference! The scales on the snake might be a touch cooler than Cobra's, but there was no difference. Especially no slimy feel.

"So, why are you afraid of this little guy?" He smirked as she blinked and her mind went blank. Why was she scared of this?

Looking down, she watched as the small creature moved slowly up her arm, the feeling was cool and smooth against her skin. All the while, Pit's tongue was fluttering against her skin, which actually tickled a bit. Giving a hum, she slowly raised her hand, taking in his colors, which were actually really pretty for just being black and brown.

"You know, now that I look closer, he's actually pretty cute." She whispered, raising her other hand and using her finger to stroke his head. Watching as he raised up slightly, his tongue flickering against the pad. Laughing, she continued to rub the smooth scales before finally looking up.

Rolling her eyes, she laughed at the beaming smiles on her daughter and mate's faces. They looked ridiculous, but she could understand why they were so happy. Giving a hum, she looked back down at the snake.

"Sorry for the other day, Pit. Welcome to the family." She cooed, watching as he seemed to shiver before moving higher up her arm, causing her to laugh when she felt his tongue flick against her jaw before he twisted around her arm and started back down. Honestly, how could she fear something so small and harmless, it was just silly on her part.

She held her arm out as Pit practically reached out for Lilith, and smiled when her daughter held out her hand and the snake clung to her arm. It was obvious that the snake adored her daughter, and the reverse was just the same. Not to mention, she was damn proud that her daughter had stood up to others to help the little guy. Maybe she had blown this whole thing out of proportions. Besides, it wasn't like Pit was going to get much bigger, so she could easily handle this.

* * *

Cobra gave a growl as he heard Lilith give a call for her snake, barely able to hold her back until the magic smog cleared. There was no telling what had been contained in that bottle. Giving a glare to Natsu and Gray, who had been arguing about who was gonna take the mission to figure out the contents within which had caused the bottle to be dropped and shatter right beside Pit and Lilith.

He had managed to grab his daughter, but hadn't realized that her snake had been resting on the table beside her. It was unusual for the snake to not be on her, he hadn't even thought about him. Still, that didn't mean that he was going to allow Lilith to risk herself. There was no telling what the yellowish magic liquid was capable of.

"What the heck is that!" Romeo called, and he focused on the thinning smog, blinking at the large, coiled object now laying on the table. He took him a second, and for more of the smog to clear, until he realized that it was Pit!

"Pit?" He tightened his hold on Lilith, before tugging her behind him and into her mother's arms.

"Stay back." He whispered, waiting until Lucy took a step back before slowly approaching the much larger snake. He was nearly as big as Kinana had been when she had been his snake, and he couldn't help but curse Lucy slightly for her thought earlier that morning.

Of course she would think that, and suddenly a growth potion would be shipped to them, and spilled on the damn snake. Now he just had to make sure that Pit was still docile, if not...Well, maybe he should ask Lucy and Lilith to leave.

" _Papa...Chumana...Momma._."

Cobra froze in his spot, his eye widening as he looked at the snake before him. Had...Had he actually heard his soul!?

He tensed when Pit began to uncoil, raising his head and a decent portion of his body up to meet his gaze head on.

" _I...Bigger!_ "

Shit, Pit had also become more conscious to what was around him. What the hell was that potion!? Cobra saw that this could be bad in many ways...

" _I...protect Chumana...Now. I...Bigger...Stronger. Protect...Momma...Papa...too_."

Cobra just about fell over at that, and blinked at the excitement that he felt coming off of the serpent. Only to give a laugh before relaxing and stepping forward, rubbing a hand across the head of the snake before looking over at the rest of his family.

"It's fine, he's just gotten bigger and more aware of his surroundings. Not to mention, I can now hear his fucking soul." He voiced, watching as Lucy blinked before giving a sigh of relief and finally released Lilith. Who quickly jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Pit's underside, barely reaching completely around.

"Are you okay, Pit?"

" _Fine..Chumana_." Cobra felt surprised yet again when the damn thing bobbed his head. He could only shake his head and met the snakes gaze when he faced him.

" _Poppa...Understand?"_

"Yeah, I hear ya." He muttered, watching as something deep sparked within the snakes gaze, and couldn't help but smiling before looking to Lucy as she finally stepped forward.

"Well, you're not as cute as when you were little, but I'm still fine with this." She muttered, reaching up and scratching under his chin, causing him tongue to flicker out and his eyes to close. Cobra snickered before turning to Natsu and Gray.

"You two can write a report saying about what the potion was. But the reward goes to Lilith and Pit, since you decided to use them as your test subjects." Silently daring them to disagree, and gave a nod when they muttered their consent.

"You know, Pit. I think you're big enough to actually join Fairy Tail now, maybe even get your mark. What do you think, Master?" Lucy called, causing him to snap his head back in his mate's direction, not missing the small smile on her face, or the excited one on his daughters.

"I think that's a marvelous idea." Makarov shouted, and before he could even blink, a Fairy Tail party was in full swing to welcome the serpent into the guild.

* * *

 **Until I decide on how to take the story from here! Bye!**


End file.
